


hey Keith, why do you always wear gloves

by sakurasdick



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Paladins, SO, Short Story, Truth or Dare, and self indulgent, at fuck in the morning, bonding games, but you cant shame the shameless, cmon man, im just trying to put as many tags as apply you can leave, its great i swear, just click the title, k listen, keith's gloves, klance, klance fluff, no smut sorry, porn if you squint, read it, this was shit out, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasdick/pseuds/sakurasdick
Summary: This, Lance thought, was the right moment to strike. Keith had just answered him with a cocky “dare,” and Lance paused to emphasize the gravity of what he was about to ask.“Keith Kogane, Idareyou, to take off your gloves.”orWhere Lance realizes no one’s ever seen Keith without gloves on and “dares” him to take them off during a game of Truth or Dare. Lightly put, he immediately regrets it.





	hey Keith, why do you always wear gloves

**Author's Note:**

> here's a fan art i drew for my own fic: listen, i have exactly zero regrets
> 
> https://ssquareupthot.tumblr.com/post/169484604652/i-wrote-a-fic-on-ao3-and-shamelessly-made-my-own
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ

The alarm in Lance’s room went off again. Every morning. 7am Earth time. It meant he was supposed to get out of bed and be on the main deck of the castle within 5 minutes. Allura thought it was important to start off everyday in a good mood by making all the paladins participate in bonding exercises. Although with good intent, all the paladins quickly began to dread waking up for them. Her Altean exercises ranged from drinking magical elixirs that allowed them to read each other’s thoughts, to spoon-feeding each other. Never again was Lance agreeing to _either_ of those. 

The boy sleepily got up, washed his face, and headed down the main hallway, catching up along with his friends. Everyone was tired, however Lance was awake enough to notice how good Keith managed to look despite having just gotten up. Fuck him and his perfect hair. He eyed the boy, as per usual throwing him one of those disgusted expressions he reserved only for him; but that’s when Lance noticed. 

They had all just woken up,

yet Keith already had on his fingerless gloves?

Does he sleep with them? Lance thought, clearly amused. He stood up straight and raced down to the deck with a question for Allura in mind. 

The rest of the paladins lethargically filed into the lounge area, all looking up to see Lance and Allura already on the couches waiting for them. Allura began, “Paladins, for this morning I had a special drink planned for you all to consume, which would allow-“ She was abruptly cut off by a barrage of moans. “Now, I know we hate the exercises, but they really have proven to be beneficial for our team morale...” Shiro called, attempting to act like the leader he was appointed through half-hooded eyelids while suppressing a yawn. “Thank you Shiro, but that won’t be necessary, as Lance here has actually suggested an Earth game he claims you will all like.” Silence fell upon the room, strikingly contrasting the devilish grin that began to spread across Lance’s face. “Lance what the fuck..” Pidge began. “Lance-“ Keith was cut off by Lance’s shout;

“TRUTH OR DARE!!”

Hunk was the first to speak, “Oh I thought it was gonna be some kinky shit where your end goal is to try and embarrass Keith.” Keith, Pidge, Shiro, as well as Lance all returned his statement with a stare. “Hunk you beautiful, innocent being,” Lance began. “I fucking knew it.” said Keith.

They all settled into their spots on the couches. Lance had already been lying on his back across the longer couch, resting his feet on Hunk’s lap. Keith shared a couch with Pidge, but she mostly preferred to climb onto the railings. Shiro sat on the floor, which they all guessed was because he refused to associate with any of them. Allura and Coran stood behind the couches simply chatting about this or that, clearly unaware of the hell Lance was about to unleash.

A couple turns went by, and it actually didn’t turn out that bad? Many dumb questions were asked, like “I dare you to lick your nose,” or “what’s your favourite colour?,” but it was kind of interesting to learn simple things about each other they were surprised to have not known before. Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk seemed to bond over laughing at the ridiculous dares Lance and Keith were throwing at each other. Even after having licked the floor, put their feet behind their heads, and slapped themselves in the face, they both kept choosing dare. It was hilarious to the observer, and Allura and Coran even began to pay attention. 

This, Lance thought, was the right moment to strike. Keith had just answered him with a cocky “ _dare_ ,” and Lance paused to emphasize the gravity of what he was about to ask. 

“Keith Kogane, I _dare_ you, to take off your gloves.”

The room was quiet except for Pidge and Hunk’s little _ooooh’s_.

“Ok, but I’ll only show Lance.” 

Keith answered without skipping a beat, and all the moisture in Lance’s throat evaporated at once. _What?_ “Whoa, Keith why did you agree so easily, and especially, why the fuck only to Lance? I wanna see!” Pidge stated. Keith completely ignored her, refusing to break eye contact with a visibly sweating Lance. _What the fuck?_ “Wait guys, I think it’s only fair, Keith does have some kind of thing with his hands, and Lance is the one who dared him…” Hunk reasoned. “I agree.” said Shiro, making it official. Whatever Shiro said practically became law. No one knew why, it’s just the way it works. “Man…” Pidge whined. 

As he got up from his spot on the couch, Lance took a glance at Keith and immediately regretted daring him. He was met with that same cocky grin and a bit of a glint in the eyes. That was the look Keith put on when he had a plan, and Lance found it fucking irresistible. _Wait. No. No he didn't, Keith was his rival, yes that’s right._

They made their way to the hallway just outside the room with the others, and as Lance heard the _swoosh_ and _click_ of the doors gliding closed behind them, he began to fear for his life. When he suggested playing Truth or Dare, it was with the goal of embarrassing Keith in mind. Certainly not to be alone, in a dimly lit hallway, within suspiciously close proximity to Keith, and have him show him something that only he, Lance, was aloud to see. _Fuck. There’s that warm feeling in the bottom of his stomach again._

“What’s wrong, chickening out?” Keith taunted. “Thought I’d go down that easy? Did you think that you suggesting to play Truth or Dare wouldn’t pop any red flags in my mind?” Lance was speechless for more reasons than one. Trying really hard not to think about how hot Keith looked when he was angry, he opened his mouth to counter, but was cut off again. “Jesus Lance… But, I do admit it. Ya got me.” To say the least Lance was surprised. That was so far off from what he was envisioning in his mind (which btw was Keith throwing him out of the airlock into the freezing depths of space). 

“I knew this would happen sooner or later so,” Keith said, beginning to strip away his gloves. Lance had to mentally slap himself to focus back on reality. He completely forgot that they were in the hallway so that Keith could show him his naked hands. _Fuck. Why the fuck did he phrase it that way?_

The long-haired boy watched the disbelief grow in Lances face as he was forced to understand what he was seeing. There, on the back of his hand, between the knuckle of his pointer finger and thumb, was a tattoo of Rilakkuma. Yes. That _fucking_ bear thing Lance was sure he saw somewhere in his childhood. Lance only had time to let a yelp escape his lips before Keith began, “Shut up for a sec, I’m not done,” Keith tossed his gloves to the ground. “Keith is that-“ Lance’s voice got stuck in his throat as he watched Keith hook his thumb into the band of his pants and pull them down to show Lance the top of his white underwear. It didn’t take Lance long to notice that they weren’t as simply white as he had first assumed.

The band at the top had “RILAKKUMA” printed in big block letters repeatedly wrapping around Keith’s hips, and Lance thought he could make out what were many little Rilakkuma bear heads used as polka dots, dotting the rest of the garment. Pulling the hem of his pants back up, Lance met eyes with the boy. Fuck him. No _fucking_ way this was the boy he was intimidated by. This was _not_ the boy Lance was gonna fall for.

Keith then proceeded to start trying to pick something out of the back of his hair. Lance had always made fun of it, but the truth was that Keith was the only person Lance had ever seen who made a mullet so fucking hot. Keith swiftly pulled out what appeared to be a pin, and allowed long strands of hair to fall out and into his face. Peering at Lance through the strands, “I have no shame.” He stated. Lance looked at the pin and realized it was topped by a little bear holding a strawberry. “Keith-“ “Don't even start Lance. Rilakkuma is fucking adorable and I was only embarrassed of letting you guys know about this because I have a cool guy image to maintain.”

Lance had never heard Keith speak so matter-of-factly to him.

“But why didn’t you give me a harder time and try to deny my dare? Or-or why would you only tell me? Why me? Keith what the fu-“

Looking down, Keith breathed out a low chuckle, which sent a chill down Lance’s spine. “Lance, _Lance_ oh Lance…” The boy picked up his gloves and stretched them back on. He took his time to skillfully place the pin back in his hair, putting it between his teeth while he gathered the loose strands of hair. Securing it in place, he took a step towards Lance, cutting the distance between them in half, and looking at him with the most shit-eating grin Lance had ever seen the boy pull.

“Don't you get it?” He whispered, barely audible. Lance could hear the smirk in his voice when he continued,

_“No one will ever believe you.”_

The doors swoosh open and the two boys come back into the lounge. Keith wore a satisfied grin while Lance looked paler than a ghost. Pidge tried asking Lance if he was okay; in a way portraying how distressed the boy appeared to be, as it was enough to draw out genuine concern, from Pidge of all people. Lance ignored her worry, and made a poor attempt to change the subject. Even Shiro looked at a loss for words. Lance was sure that Keith was the most fucking annoying person he had ever met and would meet in the entire universe. And he knew, he’d seen the whole thing.

But the little strip of skin visible above Keith’s hipbones he caught a glimpse of when Keith had lowered his pants was burned into his mind forever. Maybe Truth or Dare wasn't such a bad idea after all. He kept staring at Keith’s gloved hands, ignoring the glances from his teammates, only thinking, man, _they’ll never even know._

He only realized he was caught up in his own thoughts when he made awkward eye contact with Keith for the 10th time that day. What was weird was that the other boy didn’t have a hint of smugness or annoyance in his eyes, rather, a knowing smirk.

Lance didn’t know if he was pissed or turned on.

**Author's Note:**

> k ya ik shut up 
> 
> follow my tumblr if you want, i draw klance sometimes  
> https://ssquareupthot.tumblr.com
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
